


In the Eyes

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Exodus. They see each other again for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox. Just playing in it.

Wordlessly, she greeted him across the hangar deck crowded with people, relieved, happy, worried. But who needed words when he had eyes? Eyes that spoke of gratitude, eyes beneath whose shadows of exhaustion joyousness twinkled, eyes that shone with love.

Seeing her had freed his heart from a heavy weight, and while his gaze caressed her, smudges on her cheeks and nose, hair as unruly as he had ever seen it, his fingers longed to do the same. However, they would have to wait. For now, the knowledge she was alive and safe aboard his ship had to be enough.

= End =


End file.
